Hinata's Want
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Keinginan Hinata yang susah terwujud tergantikan oleh keinginan Hinata yang lain/"Tahu peribahasa 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya?"/SasuHina/RnR?


**Summary : Keinginan Hinata yang susah terwujud tergantikan oleh keinginan Hinata yang lain/"Tahu peribahasa 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'?"/SasuHina/RnR?**

**Warning : typos, aneh, dll.**

**Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hinata's Want (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair SasuHina ^_^**

**Happy reading**

Hinata menyukai hal-hal yang indah, baik dan bagus. Entah mengapa ia selalu terobsesi dengan apa yang dinamakan kecerdasan. Terlahir dari kalangan elit, membuatnya terbebani dengan marga 'Hyuuga' yang disandangnya. Berapa kali ia mencoba yang terbaik pun hasilnya masih sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hanya 78?" gumam Hinata pelan.

Daun-daun bergesekan pelan terkena ombak angin yang tiba-tiba datang. Menerbangkan daun kuning yang telah layu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku, Hinata menatap langit. Indah. Tetapi tak seindah kegalauan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?" Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Hinata mengagetkan sangg indigo yang tengah melamun.

"Eh Sasuke-_kun_?"sontak Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya yang semakin hari semakin dewasa dan bertambah mempesona. Hinata tidak menyangka teman kecilnya akan tumbuh secepat ini.

Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, membuat posisi tubuhnya nyaman. Tangan kanannya tampak membawa selembar kertas hasil ulangan yang tadi dibagikan oleh Yamato-_sensei_.

"Mau lihat? Bukankah kau sudah tahu hasilnya?" Hinata yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah tangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Tatapan sombong. Itulah yang dapat Hinata simpulkan dari seringaian yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan melihatnya.

"Benar-benar hebat. Sasuke-_kun_ memang jenius," Hinata bergumam pelan mengamati nilai yang tercetak menggunakan tinta merah dengan _lavender_ berbinar-binar.

"Sudah dari dulu kan?" Sasuke kembali melancarkan wajah sombongnya.

Hinata tidak menyanggah kali ini. Masih dengan menggenggam kertas milik Sasuke, Hinata mendongak. Awan-awan diatasnya tampak bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin yang membawanya. Matahari kadang tertutup oleh awan dan terkadang tampak menyengat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Dari dulu sekali aku ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, Sasuke ikut memperhatikan langit yang sungguh cerah. Biru terang dihiasi sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Jenius. Wajah bagus. Baik. Ramah," Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Hinata untuknya.

"Tapi terkadang menjengkelkan dengan sifat sombongnya," Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Menarik nafas perlahan yang terasa berat, Hinata melanjutkan, "Tapi meskipun aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga aku tetap tidak bisa. Belajar siang dan malam, melewatkan waktu bermain hanya untuk belajar tetap tidak bisa membuatku sepintar Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi mulai sekarang aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengalah mengenai keinginanku menjadi seperti Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menoleh, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Menurutku, Hinata yang seperti ini sudah baik. Aku tidak mau kau dan aku bersaing kemudian kita saling bermusuhan,"

Hinata tertawa.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_-"

Sasuke meurunkan tangan kanannya. "Apa?"

"Sekarang aku mempunyai keinginan yang baru,"

Sasuke membenarkan letak duduknya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai anak seperti Sasuke-_kun_. Jenius, tampan, populer, dan baik hati. Tapi aku tidak ingin anakku sombong seperti Sasuke-_kun_. Hihihi,"

Hening sebentar. Suara jangkrik tampak jelas terdengar.

Sasuke berdehem, "Tahu peribahasa 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dua kali.

"Tahu artinya?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Peribahasa seperti itu terkadang benar-benar terjadi. Jadi kenapa tak mencobanya?"

"Eh?"

'_**Menikahlah denganku. Maka anak kita pasti akan mirip sepertiku, anak kita akan mirip seperti yang kau inginkan'**_

Dan kisah Hinata dan Sasuke baru dimulai sekarang.

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Yang udah fav+foll : D**_

**Guest :** makasih : ). **Suli hime :** makasih suli : ) tersanjung banget kamu sering review XD. **Guest :** ahahaha mereka emang ngegemesin : D. **Matsushima Sou :** hehe XD. **Name no Name :** makasih : D. **Bebek kuning :** hihihi XD. **Kery. Hazellen :** XD : ). **RenCaggie :** makasih masih mau baca : ). **Aili165 :** makasih : ). **Hyuugahime :** Gaara sama Sasuke ceritanya lagi berguru sama Neji : ). **Enischan :** XD. **Hinatahime :** makasih : ) sekuel? Kayaknya enggak, _gomen_. ** :** hehehe, oke : D.


End file.
